Héritière-HORS SÉRIE
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Avant l'héritier… Après l'Héritière… Découvrez un/des One-Shot sur l'enfance des enfants Malfoy.
1. Information

****Avant de commencer :****

Ce recueil a été créé pour ****combler le vide entre "L'Héritier" et "L'Héritière".****  
Il va vous renseigner sur ****l'enfance du clan Malfoy/Potter/Nott/Granger/Weasley...****  
C'est possible que ** **certains**** reprennent ** **l'enfance d'Alexandre et de Scarlett.****

Vous aurez un One-Shot dès qu'une "fête" approchera comme :

-Halloween.  
-Noël.  
-La naissance d'un personnage.  
-L'anniversaire d'un personnage.  
-La mort d'un personnages.  
-Pâques.  
-Ect...

Vous pouvez lire ce recueil n'importe quand... (Du moment, que vous avez connaissance de "L'Héritière".)

Les One-shot ****n'auront pas d'influence sur l'Héritier****. (Après tout, ce sont ** **des histoires qui sont déjà passé... Des anecdotes de leurs enfance.)  
****  
J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.  
Mélissa.


	2. La fête des morts

****Information sur les personnages :  
****  
Cette scène (One-Shot) ****représente la famille Malfoy.****  
On peut dire qu' ** **il est plutôt triste, avec un peu de romance quand même.****  
Dans cette scène Céleste a ****un an et demie,**** donc n'a pas encore de frère et soeur.  
 ** **  
Il s'agit d'un PDV Hermione.****

 ** **Bonne lecture !****

 ** **La fête des morts :****

Je descendais les escaliers, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. J'embrassais la joue de ma fille, alors que Drago l'installait dans sa chaise haute. Je sortais quelques bols, puis je préparais le petit-déjeuner de ma fille. Elle m'adressa un large sourire, alors que je déposais son biberon devant elle. Drago beurra tranquillement ses tartines, avant de lui tendre.

-Céleste, dit-il simplement.  
-Merci, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, alors qu'elle retournait à son petit-déjeuner. Doucement, j'attrapais l'une des casseroles et je versais le contenu dans la tasse de Drago.

-Merci, dit-il en attrapant un morceau de sucre.

Il déposa d'autres tartines devant moi, en m'adressant un léger sourire.

-Ma mère passera dans moins d'une heure…  
-Je sais, répondis-je simplement.  
-Tu veux t'occuper de Céleste ? demanda-t-il en terminant son café.  
-Comme tu veux, dis-je en haussant une épaule.  
-Tu veux prendre le bain avec qui ? demanda Drago en se penchant vers Céleste.  
-Maman, répondit-elle en souriant exagérément.

Drago m'adressa un sourire, avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

-Je vais m'occuper des fleurs…

J'acquiesçais légèrement, en attendant que ma fille termine de petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, je rangeais son biberon et j'essuyais rapidement son plateau. Je l'attrapais et je montais rapidement les escaliers. Je me penchais légèrement, pour faire couler le bain. Je sortais de la salle de bain, pour entrer dans la chambre de Céleste. Je l'installais sur l'un des fauteuils à bascule, avant d'approcher de son armoire.

-Alors... Tu vas mettre cette horrible robe, marmonnais-je. Grand-mère sera contente…

Céleste acquiesça vivement, en continuant de sourire. J'attrapais le cadeau de Narcissa, en grimaçant légèrement.

-Direction le bain, dis-je en lui prenant la main.  
-Ouiiiiiii ! s'écria-t-elle en serrant sa petite main dans la mienne.

J'enlevais rapidement son pyjama, avant de l'installer dans le bain. J'attrapais l'un de mes livres et je m'installais sur l'une de nos chaises pliables. Je continuais ma lecture, en observant de temps en temps ma fille. Elle s'amusait avec l'eau.

-Hermione ? entendis-je.  
-Dans la salle de bain de Céleste !

Drago entra rapidement dans la pièce, en tenant une lettre dans sa main droite.

-Nous sommes inviter chez les Potter, dit-il.  
-James et Skye, murmura Céleste.  
-Quand ? demandais-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
-Ce soir…  
-Oh...  
-Je peux dire qu'on est occupés ? propose-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
-Mmh... Oui, murmurais-je avant de regarder ma fille.  
-Bien... Et… Tu devrais la sortir de l'eau, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Ma mère ne va pas tarder…

J'acquiesçais légèrement, alors que Céleste secouait vivement la tête.

-Pas maintenant, commença-t-elle en couinant.  
-Céleste, dis-je d'une voix ferme. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire un caprice.

Elle fronça les sourcils, en me regardant méchamment. Je haussais un sourcil, en maudissant son côté Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandais-je fermement. On ne regarde pas Maman, comme ça.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête, en faisant la lippe. Je la sortais de l'eau, pour la sécher et l'habiller. Ensuite, je l'emmenais dans le salon, pour qu'elle joue avec plusieurs de ses cubes.  
 ** **  
Ellipse temporelle****

-Nous reviendrons avant la nuit, s'exclama Drago.  
-Vous allez où ? demanda Céleste.  
-Dans un endroit qui n'est pas fait pour les petites-filles, répondit Drago avec un petit sourire.

Il enlaça rapidement sa mère, alors que je me tournais vers Céleste.

-Tu dois être très sage avec grand-mère, dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle acquiesça vivement, avant de retourner jouer. Narcissa m'adressa un petit sourire, alors que Drago prenait l'un des derniers bouquets de fleurs.

-J'ai été sur celle de Lucius, dit-elle. Tu n'es pas obligé…  
-Je n'allais pas y aller, coupa Drago en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle acquiesça, en pinçant légèrement ses lèvres. J'enfilais mon manteau, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Céleste.

-Notre fille se moque de notre départ, marmonna Drago en sortant.  
-Tant mieux, répondis-je. Elle ne pleure pas, comme ça.

Drago haussa une épaule et attrapa ma main.

-Prête ?  
-Il le faut, dis-je avant de transplaner.

Drago ouvrit le petit portillon et se décala légèrement. Je passais devant lui, en regardant mes pieds. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules, pour me soutenir. Mes pieds me guidèrent d'eux-mêmes devant la tombe. Drago se pencha légèrement, pour déposer l'un des bouquets de fleurs. J'attrapais l'un de mes mouchoirs brodés, en relisant ses inscriptions que je connaissais déjà par cœur.

" _Ici, repose_ _ **Jane Nott.**_ _  
Une mère, une épouse, une amie… Une descendante.  
1954-1997_ "

Je déposais ma tête sur l'épaule de mon époux, alors que les larmes ravageaient déjà mon visage. Drago tourna légèrement sa tête, pour embrasser la naissance de mes cheveux.

J'étudiais la pierre tombale, en me souvenant de sa mort.

Elle était persuadée qu'on ne retrouverait jamais mon petit-frère. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir, alors elle a sauté dans le vide.

En partant, elle a détruit l'autre partie de ma famille. Pendant plusieurs semaines, mon père n'a pas quitté son manoir. Les servantes me disaient qu'il ne voulait voir personne, surtout pas moi. Pendant ses quelques semaines, il noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool. Le jour de la naissance de Céleste, il est venu à l'hôpital. C'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis l'enterrement de ma mère.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, puis il avait quitté St Mangouste. Le lendemain, la Gazette publiait de nouveau notre avis de recherche.

Je passais une main sur mon ventre arrondie, en me disant qu'elle n'avait pas connu Céleste et qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais Scorpius.

Mes yeux glissèrent sur les autres inscriptions…

" _Louis Nott.  
Un fils, un frère… Un descendant.  
1996 - Inconnus."_

Des inscriptions qui attendaient bien sagement, le jour où nous les arracherons.

Je lisais une dernière fois les quelques lignes, en me disant que je trouvais cette garce ou cet enfoiré. Je retrouverais la personne ou les personnes qui ont kidnappé mon petit-frère...

Et… Je les tuerais.

-Quand tu veux, murmura Drago.

Je passais une main sur mon visage, en acquiesçant légèrement. Nous devions encore déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Tania, de Catherine et de Guenièvre.

-À vos souhaits.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, en regardant mon époux.

-Merci...

Je penchais légèrement la tête, découvrant une jeune femme et un bambin.

-Annie ! s'exclama un homme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je... Mmh… Joyeux premier novembre, s'exclama la femme avant de partir.

Merlin… Comment ce jour pouvait-il être joyeux ?  
Drago attrapa ma main, pour transplaner dans l'autre cimetière.

_  
 ** **V'là !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé cet One-Shot hors-série !  
Mélissa****


	3. Maman !

****Voici le deuxième One-Shot du recueil !  
Soyons honnête, il est plutôt court et étrange !  
J'espère que vous aimerez !  
Bonne lecture !****

 ** **Les personnages :  
****  
Hermione Malfoy (- Le chapitre est écrit de son PDV. )  
Drago Malfoy.  
Céleste Malfoy.  
Scorpius Malfoy.  
Fondateurs. (The Best)

 ** **Maman :  
****  
Je fredonnais, avant d'enfourner mes petits gâteaux. J'enclenchais le minuteur, avant de sortir de la cuisine.

-Céleste ? Tu as rangé ta chambre ? demandais-je en entrant dans le salon.  
-Oui, Maman.

Je l'embrassais sur la tête, avant d'attraper l'un de mes livres.

-C'est l'heure du goûter ?  
-Bientôt, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je reprenais ma lecture, avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Je refermais mon livre en me redressant.

-Euh.. Chérie ?

Ma fille tourna sa tête vers moi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui ?  
-Où est Scorpius ? demandais-je en reposant mon livre sur la table.

Céleste m'observa attentivement, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh... Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle sérieusement.  
-Chérie... Ne recommence pas., dis-je sèchement.  
-Mais...  
-Où est ton petit-frère ? demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, perdue.

-Mais... Maman… Je… Je n'ai pas de petit frère.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, en m'accroupissant.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Céleste.  
-Mais Maman...  
-Chérie... Je ne rigole pas avec ça…

Pas deux fois.  
Pas deux fois.  
Pas deux fois.

-Mais...  
-Où est-il ? hurlais-je en l'attrapant par les épaules.  
-Aïe, couina-t-elle.  
-Céleste ! Où est ton frère ? criais-je.

Elle m'observa attentivement, en commençant à pleurer.

-Maman, murmura une petite voix.

Je lâchais Céleste, en redressant vivement la tête.

-Scorpius, murmurais-je.  
-Maman...  
-Scorpius, m'exclamais-je en me redressant.

Je m'éloignais rapidement de Céleste, pour monter à l'étage.

-Maman ! cria-t-il.  
-Scorpius ! Où es-tu ? paniquais-je.  
-Maman !

J'entrais rapidement dans la chambre de Céleste, avant de changer de pièce.

-Maman !

J'ouvrais une autre porte, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

-Scorpius...

Le petit blond releva la tête et m'observa attentivement. Il passa une main sur ses joues humides, en continuant de replier sa lèvre inférieure.

-J'ai fait un bobo…

Il redressa sa main, dévoilant une petite coupure.

-Oh... Ce n'est rien mon Ange, murmurais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il me tendit les bras.

-On va mettre un peu d'eau, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.  
-Tu zas froid ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je secouais légèrement la tête, en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de mon corps.

-Ce n'est rien, mon Ange.

Scorpius plaqua sa tête sur mon épaule, en poussant un petit soupir.

-Ma Maman, dit-il en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

 ** ***(Ceci n'est pas une Ellipse temporelle)*****

Je me réveillais, en sursautant.

-Merlin, murmurais-je.

J'attrapais ma baguette, en poussant un petit soupir.

-Lumos, murmurais-je.

J'observais attentivement la pièce, en passant une main sur mon visage.

-Mmh... Hermione ? Tu es réveillée ?

Drago se tourna vers moi, en plissant les yeux.

-Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmurais-je.  
-T'inquiètes, murmura-t-il.

Je déposais ma tête contre le mur, en poussant un petit soupir.

-Mes rêves sont toujours… Étranges, quand nous sommes à Poudlard.

Mon époux se redressa, en baillant.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il surpris.  
-C'est… Pas vraiment, murmurais-je.

Il poussa un léger soupir, visiblement soulagé.

-Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que je n'étais plus ta présence rassurante, dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Tu es bête, dis-je en souriant.  
-De quoi as-tu rêvé ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Je détournais les yeux, rencontrant l'emblème de Poudlard.

- _C'était un cadeau_ , murmura Godric.  
- _Tu devrais venir nous voir plus souvent_ , répliqua Helga.  
- _On pourrait te faire d'autres cadeaux_ , dit Rowena.  
- _Elle n'en mérite pas ! Elle nous snob…_  
- _Salazar !_ s'exclamèrent les autres en chœur.

Un léger sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres, alors que je plaçais ma main sur mon ventre.

-Drago... Je suis enceinte, dis-je en tournant ma tête vers lui.  
-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en souriant.  
-Je suis enceinte d'un petit garçon…  
-Mais... Comment tu…  
-Godric m'a envoyé une vision… Nous allons l'appeler Scorpius…

Je me réinstallais, puis je me tournais vers lui.

-On va avoir un deuxième bébé, murmura-t-il en repoussant l'une de mes mèches de cheveux.  
-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, marmonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-On se rapproche de mon équipe de Quidditch.  
-Absolument pas… Un garçon et une fille, c'est tout.

Il ricana.

-On va voir.  
-C'est ça…  
-Mmh...  
-Bonne nuit, Chéri.

_

 ** **Alors ?  
Le prochain sortira pour la St Valentin !  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa. ****


	4. Généalogie

****Généalogie :****

-Hermione ?  
-Mmh...  
-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? demanda Drago en tournant le parchemin vers la jeune femme.  
-Dans les affaires de ma mère, dit-elle en se redressant.

Elle essuya ses mains contre son pantalon, avant de s'approcher de son époux.

-C'est...  
-Un morceau de mon arbre généalogique, coupa-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-Wah.  
-Comme tu dis... Il y avait même un livre... Euh... Il est...

Elle fouilla dans plusieurs cartons, avant de sortir le fameux livre.

-Il parle de ?  
-De ma famille... Regarde...

Elle ouvrit le livre et se racla la gorge.

 _"Sorya, première fille de Rubinya et Dion._  
 _Date de naissance : 15/02/963._  
 _Date de décès : 26/05/965._  
 _Note(s) : Soeur ainé d'Erictho et de Pamphile"_

-Elle est décédée jeune...  
-Sûrement une maladie enfantine.

Hermione tourna plusieurs pages.

 _"Guy, fils unique de Million et Isolda._  
 _Date de naissance : 17/05/1022_  
 _Date de décès : 19/06/1103_  
 _Note(s) : Travail dans le commerce. Il aura quatre femmes, dont deux maîtresses._  
 _Femme(s) : Diane ( 1045-1053) Gwendoline (1053-1103)._  
 _Enfants légitimés : Godric et Robin."_

-Tu as peut-être d'autres cousins, s'amusa Drago.  
-Arrête... T'imagine le scandale... Une branche illégitime, s'exclama Hermione.  
-Ce n'est pas improbable... Guy avait l'air... Plutôt volage.

Hermione tourna d'autres pages.

 _"Cassie, deuxième fille d'Esras et de Boadicée._  
 _Date de naissance : 14/02/953_  
 _Date de décès : 15/09/1012_  
 _Note(s) : Femme de savoir. Soeur_ _d'Esras._  
 _Homme(s) : Pas d'époux._  
 _Enfants légitimés : Rowena et Boadicée."_

-La mère de Rowena, murmura Drago.  
-Elle a refusé de se marier...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Elle devait penser qu'une femme n'avait pas besoin d'un homme, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.  
-La société de l'époque a accepté ça ? demanda Drago surpris.

Hermione haussa une épaule.

-Elle n'a pas été effacée de l'arbre et du livre... Alors... Sûrement.  
-Tes ancêtres étaient plus sympas que les miens, ricana Drago. Tu tournes ?  
-Mmh... J'ai le dîner à...  
-Un dernier... Je te dis "Stop".

Hermione tourna les pages, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Stop, murmura-t-il.  
-Alors...

 _"Anton, premier fils d'Erictho et de Calvin._  
 _Date de naissance : 08/05/1053_  
 _Date de décès : 30/11/1158_  
 _Note(s) : Emprisonner pour viols et meurtres. (1085-1158)_  
 _Femme(s) : Pas d'épouse._  
 _Enfants : Non légitimés."_

-Je comprends qu'ils ont... Décidé de créer l'école avec Salazar, marmonna Drago.  
-Tu te rends compte... L'une des jeunes femmes qu'il a... Elle est tombée enceinte, dit-elle en réprimant un frisson.

Drago embrassa sa femme sur le front, avant de lui reprendre le livre des mains.

-C'était il y a longtemps...  
-Quand même...  
-N'y penses plus...

Hermione acquiesça légèrement.

-Papa ? On peut manger des crêpes ?

Drago observa rapidement sa cadette, avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

-Ce n'est plus l'heure des crêpes, Ester.  
-Mmh...

Le cadet se tourna vers sa mère, en donnant un coup de coude à sa jumelle.

-Maman ? On peut manger des crêpes ?  
-Ce n'est plus l'heure des crêpes, Hélios.

Les jumeaux s'observèrent déçus, avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment. Drago passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme, en ricanant.

-Tu sais... Je pense que je devrais le compléter...

Drago acquiesça légèrement.

* * *

Cet One-shot aura probablement une suite. (Avec l'autre partie de l'arbre.) Elle arrivera sûrement dans quelques semaines. (Créer un arbre prend énormément de temps, celui-ci m'a demandé cinq bonnes heures...)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé.  
Vous devez l'idée de connaître l'arbre à : juste_une_ame  
À bientôt,  
Mélissa.

PS : Bonne fête des mères !  
PS 2 : L'arbre est présent sur mon Instagram ! (Mlle_Fictions)  
PS 3 : Excusez-moi pour les petits traits rouges sous les noms… J'ai complétement oublié de les retirer avant d'effacer les carreaux...


End file.
